This is a proposal to extend the work of the author in evaluating the deterrence effect of law enforcement measures in the control of drunken driving in the Scandinavian countries. Over the past two years he has been involved with a study, financed by the National Institute of Mental Health and The Ford Foundation entitled "Minimizing the Social Cost of Drunken Driving." His role has been to measure the impact of arrests and convictions for the control of drunken driving using established econometric techniques perfected in the study of the control of felony crime. Simultaneous equation models have been developed for analyzing cross-section data from Sweden and Norwegian time-series data that identify a strong deterrent effect of law enforcement on illigal driving behavior and accident levels when other factors in the determination of accidents are taken into account. Since that research has been conducted the author has obtained cross-section data by counties for Norway, including extensive data on sanctions, with which it is hoped that the deterrence effect of alternative sanctions can be estimated and subsequently the cost effectiveness of alternatives for control can be determined. Norwegian data is unique interms of the completeness of data that is available. Cooperation has been forthcoming in the collection of needed data by official sources in Norway and help in the form of provision of facilities, research assistance, and nominal fellowship funds to offset costs are also expected to be supplied by governmental sources. It is important that this research be conducted in Norway, since it will be important to have the opportunity to discuss hypotheses with Norwegian scholars and to have appropriate guidance to assure that inappropriate assumptions in regard to institutional constraints or inappropriate interpretations of the data are avoided. It has been promised that such help will be forthcoming.